Tale of Woe
by Crede Biron
Summary: I do not know how it all began. Maybe with me boarding the wrong ship or leaving my home world in the first place. All I know is that I found myself staring in the pair of silvery eyes and it that moment I felt that the odds could finally work in my favor. If I played my cards right, that is. Riddick x OC (after third film)
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first Riddick story. It contains some spoilers for the third movie but nothing major. I don't own Riddick because that would be too dangerous but I do, however, own the plot, Layla and her planet.

Also, another thing, about Riddick's sight. Although I believed that he can't see colors (courtesy of the eyeshine) the third movie he could when he had his googles on, so I'll stick to that.

* * *

**Layla's POV**

I woke from cryosleep when we descended. Well, to tell you the truth I basically fell out of cryochamber. Courtesy of, oh so skilled, pilot. I got up from the floor and stretched. One look at the watch on my wrist was enough to figure out that we were not on Quintessa, in fact we were supposed to be halfway there.

I looked at the cryochamber next to me and opened it to wake Virgil, my servant or caretaker if you like. While he was coming to his senses I went to look for the captain. He had some explaining to do. I found the ship's door open and him outside.

It seemed as we have landed on a yet another uninhibited planet. We were in some kind of desert surrounded by the hills not very far away. Nothing like Quintessa.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked him.

"'scuse me?" the captain asked right back and scanned me. I hate when people do that. I scanned him back. Middle aged, around forty five, little bit on the shorter side, pudgy, black haired with mustaches. There was more oil in his hair than junk food fryer. He had a flogger around his belt which I would have used on him, given the chance. He definitely looked like a mercenary. Next time I will hire the crew, not Virgil. In fact, next time I shall travel by myself.

"Why did we stop? This is not Quintessa."

"Riddick." The name did not ring a bell. Maybe the last Necromonger imperator but he was dead and therefore it could not be the same person.

"I fail to see how this Riddick is relevant to our journey."

"His bounty is two million credits." That was a lot of money, considering...

"So? You have already been overpaid to get me to Quintessa _on time._ You have no reason to hunt Riddick now."

"More money is always the good reason. Don' worry little lady, you'll get to Quintessa after we catch Riddick and leave him on Sol Lucia." He dismissed me. To say that I was not used to that would have been an understatement.

"We had a contract, I suggest you to respect it." I had to get there on time.

"And I suggest you to shut the fuck up unless you want us to leave you on this planet."

When he finished I turned around and left. There will be consequences. Maybe not a death penalty but public flogging would do. Then again, I could have predicted his answer. In fact I knew what was going to say before he even said it. In a way, he was right. At this moment there was no _fucking_ chance to get of this planet unless I made it myself. I was beyond angry, I usually do not swear.

Five other mercenaries and Virgil left the ship. I had to get to him before he said something stupid like _your highness _or _princess_. I did not want them to know who I am.

* * *

**Riddick's POV**

I knew that it had to be a catch when Big Daddy Johns let me have Santana's ship. The ship was piece of trash and on top of it, a stolen piece of trash. Oh yes, son of a bitch stole it and pissed of serious people while he was at it. And some of them knew that I had the Boxboy's ship.

That's how I found myself here, on a deserted planet. They damaged the left wing of my ship and I was forced to crash land somewhere in the hills. So this, this ain't nothin' new. I'll kill the bastards and be on my way.

I locked the ship, took out some stuff I was going to need and ran towards the ship. Time to meet the crew.

The first thing I've noticed was a little girl. No, a woman it fact. Female was very young, little over twenty, tiny but with great assets. She had curly dark brown hair that went little past elbows, tanned skin but I thought that she was normally pale. She wore peculiar clothing. Wide pants which ended little bellow he knees and yellow top which ended above her belly button. She also had some kind of tattoos on her hands and gold nose to ear piercing and one shining of jewel in her bellybutton. But what got my attention the most was the fact that she argued with the merc and then stormed off towards the ship. Interesting, very interesting.

Halfway there she met an older man. He didn't look like a merc. She started yelling. I didn't even have to come close to listen in. She was loud enough.

"You had one job. To find me a ship to Quintessa. And what kind of ship have you found? A mercenary ship!" I could almost taste her anger.

"I..." he started quietly.

"You will keep quiet until I find a way to get us out of this mess. Tell them nothing. Understood?" So she was the boss? I would never let a piece of ass boss me around like that, no matter how pretty. In fact I would have spanked her.

"Yes, your..." he stopped when she put a finger over her mouth.

"Better." And then she entered the ship.

I smirked. This could prove to be very interesting indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! To all who read, reviewed and subscribed, you have my thanks. :) I don't own Riddick which is a pity, I could use a huge muscular man right now, but I own Layla, her homeworld and le wild plot. On with story!

Nashira Kozorh: :)  
loveorpain: Hope you stay that way.

* * *

**Layla's POV**

I paced around the empty ship. I needed an escape plan as soon as possible. One that could not back fire on me. I had several options.

I could steal a ship though I would need some time to figure out the commands. I knew how to pilot but I wasn't a trained professional. It was highly probable that we, providing I took Virgil with, would have encountered something I do not know how and therefore could not deal with.

Next was, calling for help. That would get half of Yridia's troops here in a week or so. Possibly with some of my brothers and sisters which was even worse.

Third one was reprogramming the ship to respond to my voice commands. That could take a while depending on how complex the ship was. And of course, how much time she could spend alone inside. The only problem was Virgil. They could threaten me, but not kill me, but on the other hand he was an easy target.

I got angry again. White flashed behind my eyes and suddenly something was burning. A passenger seat. It wasn't a huge fire so I just waved my right hand to extinguish it. I had to blow off some steam before it became really dangerous. I did not want to damage the ship.

I almost sprang around towards the exist when i collided with something hard. Someone's chest by the looks of it. Great, another mercenary.

I looked up for a moment. This one was huge. Over six feet tall, muscular. His upper arms were wider than my thighs, he was bald and had goggles on. He was dressed in some kind of cargo pants and a tank top. Typical.

He was studying me with very serious, although not hostile expression. I looked him straight in the eye, or goggles actually and commanded him:

"Move."

With that I pushed past him and went out but after five steps I realized that that man wasn't on the ship with us. There was just six mercenaries. I heard Virgil screaming at me to get away from convict. All mercenaries came. I slowly turned around but the bald man, Riddick, was gone. It was like he disappeared. Captain was furious. I smiled. It dawned on me. I had the fourth option.

* * *

**Riddick's POV**

The girl entered the ship. Alone. It was just way too easy to go in and take what I needed. Girl would probably scream if she saw me but I could get away with their battery and spare parts that I needed before anyone noticed me. Not that I had any other choice for that matter. The other option was to kill them all. I knew that in the end it will come to that.

Slowly I approached the door. I heard her pacing round the ship and muttering something to herself. Was she plotting? Then I smelt something burning. Like cloth or plastic but when I came inside, the was no fire nor smoke. Strange, very strange indeed.

Suddenly something bumped into me. It was the girl. She didn't even reach to my shoulders. If I had put my hands around her waist, my fingers would have touched. She was so tiny. I could snap her neck or spine before she even had time to blink. Yet she seemed unaware of that.

She was looking at me with a strange mixture of fury and determination in her eyes. Such passion. From her glare I got the impression that she thought it was my fault she got double-crossed by the mercs. Unless, she though I was one of them. That's why she didn't scream. Then she basically growled one word.

"Move." She didn't have high pitched voice most of girls had. In fact she didn't sound like a little girl at all but like someone who was used to giving orders and having them obeyed. _Interesting, very interesting._

I recon I weighed twice as much as she or maybe more but I found myself being moved out of her way. With one, not too gentle but not too forceful or particularly strong move, she pushed me out of her way and stormed of somewhere. Suddenly, she stopped. She realized who I was. Then I heard the mercs. I had to bail.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading, revieving and subscribing. :) Read on.**

**TabKinesis: **Thanks for the review! Plotting is her nature and she's kind of spoiled… You'll see why it's so later.  
**QueenOf TheHobbits: **That's like the best compliment ever! Thank you för reviewing.  
**SSC: **Impossibru but I'll try.**  
loveorpain: **He's going to lure himself in. ;)**  
shika93: **Thanks!

* * *

**Layla's POV **

Two hours later captain was burying two of his men. They were on Riddick's way. I was torn between worry and gloating. In a way, I was glad that something went wrong for the captain but I was not very happy about the unnecessary deaths. Also, I was worried. There was a high probability that Riddick would do the same to me. When it came to him, I was not protected nor by my status nor by my gender. Or I, in fact, was?

He could have killed me. I pushed him out of my way. Most of men were provoked by less. He had the opportunity but he chose not to use it. He could have stolen the ship if had five more minutes, providing he is that good.

I would not have stood a chance. I was not a helpless little lady. I had one trick which I could use against him but that was all. He was better, infinitely better. Odds were in his favor. If I was to use him as the fourth option, I better do it fast.

* * *

**Riddick's POV**

They spotted me far too early but scratch that. I was in no hurry. Now I knew could kill them all. Question is, what was I to do about the girl and the old man? They weren't mercs.

Old man seemed like a meek fool. Obedient, probably this girl's servant. So that meant she was loaded. Next logical step would be to take her as a hostage and demand money. But I take no hostages, that's for pussies. Plus, what would I do with the money?

Nah, the girl seemed to be more trouble than she was worth. She would have killed me in cryosleep or worse. I knew her type. She didn't move like prey but like a predator. And the ferocity in her eyes... Though I admire that in a woman, she would hinder me. I was almost certain that she tried to sabotage the ship or she will at certain point and I didn't like that, I wanted to steal it. I had to go back.

* * *

**Layla's POV**

Vergil came to me with a bowl of something that looked like a prepackaged stew. Disgusted, I pushed it away.

"But you must eat." He protested.

"No, I don't. You know that." And it was true. Yridians didn't really eat much. We consumed between fifty or eighty percent of our calorie intake through pills. We had one meal a day so that our digestive systems wouldn't stop working.

"But you'll give yourself away otherwise." He had a point there.

"Fine." I took the bowl and forced myself to swallow a spoonful. It was not ill tasting but I will be forever unaccustomed to that type of food. Especially meat. We had no animals on Yridia.

I took a deep breath before taking another. When the food touched my lips, I was ready to throw up. I assume that I was greenish in the face because Virgil looked the same. He stomached common food even worse than I did.

When the spoon touched my lips I felt sick. Revulsion was so strong that I had to give up on eating. I returned the bow to Virgil, frankly not caring about being discovered. I felt another wave of nausea take so I sprang towards the ship's bathroom.

* * *

**Riddick's POV**

The girl and the man left their bowls. While she ran towards the ship he hid behind the nearest rock. Judging by the smell, the old fart puked his guts out. I heard of something like that happening to people who were not used to prepackaged food. They were definitely loaded. I took the girls bowl and ate it. Not the tastiest thing in the world but it will do for now. Maybe I'll hunt something down later.

I went toward the ship again. It was a pretty big ship. Five to seven people could live their without having the need to go to cryosleep. Next to the door was a ship's map.

It had separate bunks and two bathrooms and three toilets, a small kitchen along with a cargo and supply department. And, of course, a cell for the prisoner. Impressive. Maybe I should take this ship and leave Santana's? It would definitely fetch a better price.

It was very quiet. I wondered where the girl went. I assumed that she was in the same state as her companion. That meant one of the toilets or the bathroom. I heard the water. Definitely the bathroom.

I followed the sound and came to the door. I listened if she was still showering. I didn't know what was I supposed to do when I went in.

Kill her? Nah, she did nothing for now though that would have been the best option. Rape her? It's been six month since Dahl and she wasn't that good of a lay. But I won't do that. I like my women willing. And this girl was well…Girl. I was unsure about her age and even then I wouldn't do it. Still, I was curios. They say that curiosity killed the cat. Luckily, I am no cat.

Slowly I started unlocking the door.


End file.
